


For The Love of Da...

by Rida_LuCho



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Episode: s05e10 Bloody Celestial Karaoke Jam, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, What might happen in the bts locker room picture, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: This is the continuation of the clip from ep10. The bts picture in the locker room kept haunting me.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	For The Love of Da...

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in class instead of doing work today. I could stop thinking about the clip so I decided to write. I would keep this for Friday's one-shot, but today has been a pretty good day and I'm trying not to update my other fic and do it on time tomorrow. Yeah, I as you can see I really am in the mood. This really short, but you know wrote it in 15 mins.

“What just happened?”

  
“I already told you poison whistle”

  
Lucifer looked around more confused. He hadn’t notice Detective staring at him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

  
“I don’t know, it all….everything…I’m not sure…it was like a musical…” Lucifer was not sure what to call it. He remembered what happened with the Detective and getting to dance again too was nice. He wanted to dance with her more.

  
“What are you talking about?” Chloe gave her boyfriend a worried looked.

  
“We were here and Ella was talking about the victim…then everyone one started dancing….it was like I was in a bloody musical.”

  
“Did your dad….may it was him?” Chloe just wanted God gone, so he could just spend time with her boyfriend. Maybe go on a date and have a game night?

  
“Of course it was bloody him. He can’t just leave us alone.” It felt like hell having his dad here. His father didn’t even apologize. At least Chloe was here, and she was willing to wait until he could say the words.

  
“Well, let's get back to the case and hope your dad will just leave.” Chloe enters the empty Locker room.

  
“Okay, but you know….he wouldn’t…” Before he could finish she kissed him. Chloe pushed him a little to the locker, then Lucifer flipped her.

When their lips apart, Lucifer was about to talk. “I…what…” “shut up, no ones in here.”

She kissed him again. He took her jacket off first. She wanted to rip his vest off but remembered they were still at work. He kissing down her neck, and she was unbuttoning his shirt. They were lost in the moment and thought they were alone.

“Children,” God said.

“Oh, for the love of….really dad.” Lucifer was annoyed that first dad stayed at the penthouse, so the detective couldn’t stay over, and now this.

Chloe quickly got her jacket from the floor, at least she was still wearing her shirt and pants. But she didn’t say anything just took wrist.

“Why don’t you get dressed and then we will talk,” Lucifer grunted, Chloe was just as annoyed if not more.

Lucifer got his coat and vest off the flour. “What exactly is doing here, can’t he spend time with Amendiel or something.” Buttoning his vest, then fixing his suit.

“You are good at this, maybe I should let you do this every morning.” Lucifer clucked at how he looked at good as new, and how she made sure to little detail on his suit fixing his pocket square even.

“Maybe you should,” she teased him. “And here I thought you could only rip close” he leans down to give a peck on the lips.

For the moment they forgot about their worries and were just happy with each other’s presents.

At the same moment, the bell rang, then the locker room filled with students. “Why don’t you see what God wants, I will question the staff.”

“Fine, until we make a pit stop to your place on the way to the precinct.”

“Sounds great, and don’t let you dad get in your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a certain one-shot let me know. You always find me on Twitter I'm active for most of the day at @69Lucho69.


End file.
